Golf club manufacturers have recently marketed golf club "woods" having metal heads (hereinafter referred to as "metalwoods"). Commonly, such metalwoods are made of stainless steel and have a sandblast or beadblast finish. Such a finish creates a flat dull surface having a multiplicity of microscopic-sized craters, making effective cleaning of the surface of the metalwoods a difficult task, although conventional golf clubs can be effectively cleaned with a brush and soap and water, this method is not effective with metalwoods.